Chloris
Flower Spirit Flower's Whisper |game = Dreamland - Chloris/Starry Reunion}} Chloris is a character in Love Nikki. He is an elf from Pigeon Forest. Bio Appearance Chloris has fair skin and steel-blue eyes. He has pointed ears typical of a fantasy elf. His hair reaches his waist, and is braided at the end, with a circlet adorning his forehead. His hair is parted in the middle, with long forelocks reaching his chest. Chloris is depicted as wearing a silver chest-piece with an intricate blue and white coat over the top, with layered spaulders and a matching cape. He wears grey trousers, and his silver-white boots are patterned, reaching over his knees. He also wears grey elbow-length gloves with silver gauntlets. Personality Chloris is a quiet, mostly indifferent person with a slightly melancholy nature. Chloris can often appear disdainful and apprehensive when faced with strangers, but over time grows to be friendlier. Since elves live in general isolation, it could be argued that his inept social skills stem from a lack of opportunity to converse with others. He possesses the ability to teleport, as shown in The Prince of Wood Elves, and fights with the Ice Flame Bow, which is capable of interacting with time and space. He has heightened tracking abilities, able to use the wind to direct himself. History Thousands of Years Ago Year 60 Year 580 Year 680 Dawn Front Chloris intends to meet with and fight alongside the Nameless Chivalric Order, headed by Louis. No reason is given for this alliance, especially since elves and humans do not interact, but it can be presumed that either they were asked by the Order to help, or the Forest Elves have had past issues with the League Till, Sixth Clinic or the Mercury Group. Gray Raven is hunting Chloris with the intention of making him into a unique specimen. Gray and Peachy track him easily as he is unfamiliar with modern methods of travel, and they meet at Apple Federation's Base No. 7. Relationships Flora Flora befriended Chloris after getting lost in the Pigeon Forest at midnight and hearing his harp. At first he walks away from her, but directs her home with fireflies after she explains that she is lost. He agrees to let her continue to meet with him under the condition that she does not tell anyone of their encounters. He initially resents giving into Flora's demands. Eli Chloris is younger than Eli, indicated by how he referred to Eli as his respected senior. Lakris Gray Raven Gray Raven takes an interest in Chloris, having never met an elf before, and seeks to use him for experiments. Chloris acts in self-defense. Quotes Dawn Front Event= * "Are you willing to accept the blessing of the wind, to fight alongside me?" — In the Introduction menu of Dawn Front |-|Dream Weaver= When greeted * "Greetings, traveler, may the nature be with you." * "Huh? You again? Anything you can't fix?" * "Was it a nice trip? People always love to see different scenery." * "What can I do for you today?" * "Look at the flower, do you feel better now?" Dreamland * "I'm curious about what you've seen in your dream, can you tell me?" * "Elves' dreams are longer than anyone else's, do you have enough patience to complete the story?" * "Completed the new dream yet? What are you waiting for? What am I waiting for..." * "If dreams have colors, perhaps mine would be emerald? How I wish to sleep in this dream..." * "Here comes the season of blossom, did you see this in your dream? The magnificent flower blossomed in the forest." Institute Quest * "Is this request difficult? Don't worry, the wind will guide you." * "How's your request going? You look pretty relaxed." * "How is your request going? Humans seem good at these kind of quests." * "Leave after you take the request, I'm going to start my meditation." * "So you took this interesting request, good luck." Star Stylists * "Interested in me? Is it just because I am an elf?" * "Don't you already know? What else do you want to know about?" * "So you're curious about me, yet the Star Dictionary has recorded everything well, sto stop asking me." * "My hobby looks oldish? For humans, I am old indeed." * "Constellation match? Why do you humans believe such a thing..." When touched * "Though your tricks did nothing to me, that was offensive." * "You are, annoying...I am thinking..." * "Don't touch me, human! I can get angry, too." * "Why do you keep interrupting my meditation?" * "If you have nothing to do, how about go read a book?" |-|Timeline= *"On midsummer nights, the blooming flora are breathtaking." Name by Server Trivia *In Dance of Fireflies, the Styling Opponent uses Chloris' name, but erroneously uses Bobo's quotes and character sprite. Gallery ChlorisandXavier TimePalace.jpg|Chloris and Cesare from the Old Album gallery Elle_%26_Chloris.jpeg|Chloris and Elle References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pigeon Kingdom Category:Elves ru:Хлорис Category:Love Nikki Characters